California, 2019
by ChemicalPanic
Summary: MCR fan, Degrassi fan or a fan of both? Well let's see what happens if we bring some of the Degrassi characters into the Danger Days: the true lives of the fabulous Killjoys. Based off of My Chemical Romance's new album!
1. Transmission 1

Transmission: 1

*I do NOT own anything pertaining to Degrassi or Danger Days.

WARNING: After reading the chapter, Reading the message at the bottom is very important!

Prologue: (Music Monster's POV)

Hello reader, the story you are reading is a transmission from California, USA; and the year is 2019.

I'm Music Monster, I 'live' near the outskirts of Battery City. The world has changed since 2011. Our technology has increased exponentially. But nothing comes without a price. We advanced in technology and knowledge, and we have taken a giant leap in security. Things are now "perfect" as some call it, but some of us find it as a new hell.  
Creativity is shunned; serums and mind control are forced upon us. Some people think this new way of living, under BLI (Better Living Industries) rule is perfect. But to reach this sense of perfection, we have given up beauty. The beauty of mistakes, laughter, no supervision, freedom and the environment around us. We have given up some of the things that make us unique, some of the things that make us human.

Then how have I gotten this transmission to you? You may ask yourself, and just as easy as the question is brought about, so is an answer. I am part of the Killjoy rebellion. Some of the survivors from the War of Change have banned together, rebelling against and fighting off BLI. We use art, our fists, boom boxes, radio transmissions, ray guns and just about anything that helps us to try and win this war.  
They don't just let us waltz in and destroy things though. They have exterminators, ray guns and other nasty things that they use against us. They hunt us like animals, never quitting until all the Killjoys have been eliminated. They've already killed some.  
Times are growing harder and harder. BLI just keeps coming out with new security and surveillance devices. Being a Killjoy is hard and dangerous, but living under BLI is unacceptable. We will never give up.

Now that you know the story behind this transmission. Let me take you through some Killjoy 101.

**Attire:** Every Killjoy has their own style. One of the perks of being a Killjoy. Some of the main identifiers of a Killjoy are their mask/helmet, symbol and ray gun. Every Killjoy is unique, and  
just for some reference I'll give you mine as an example.  
**Mask:** (A purple and black masquerade mask, with neon blue music symbols decorating it.) You get to make your own mask!  
**Symbol:** (A silver music note with 3 claw marks ripping through it.) You can find it located somewhere on your gun.  
**Ray Gun:** The name of your gun is your Killjoy name. (A silver  
gun with lyric stickers from various parts of songs decorating it.)

**Who to Trust:** you can never be too careful out there. Turn on your radio; find Dr, Death Defying's channel. Listen carefully to what he puts out, it could be life or death.  
The Fabulous Killjoys; Party Poison, Kobra Kid, Jet Star and Fun Ghoul are Killjoys and they travel together. If you're ever lucky enough to find them; talking to them wouldn't be a bad idea.

**Enemies:** When you're a Killjoy, you have a lot. BLI and all of its employees aren't very friendly.  
**Draculiods:** can easily be identified by the Dracula mask with blood dripping down it and the white uniform. Whatever you do, don't trust them or try to go up against too many at once! **Cameras:** if you ever see a hidden camera SMASH IT, unless told otherwise by another Killjoy.  
**Other Exterminators:** Korse- a bald man, wearing a long sleeve shirt and the cuffs flair out at the ends kind of like a pirate is BAD! He is highly dangerous and will stop at nothing to take out his target. He isn't human so be VERY careful.

**Living:** being in groups is a very smart idea. Killjoys are all in danger, BLI will come after you, and your survival chances increases with your group. Always go after a captured Killjoy. No matter whom it is who they are or whether or not you know them. If they're a Killjoy, they're family.  
**Keep Moving:** never stay in one place too long unless you can defend it and defend it well. Traveling to a more Killjoy populated area is a good decision.

Now that I have briefed you on 2019. You will be prepared for and understanding of the Transmissions to come. Keep your boots tight, your gun close and die with your mask on if you have too!

**Hey guys, this is my Second story! If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm a big My Chemical Romance fan. "Danger Days: the true lives of the Fabulous Killjoys" is their new album. On their website "mychemicalromance dot com" you can read up about it and try out the different things on there about the Killjoys.  
Oh and If you're wondering how this ties into Degrassi, I'm bringing Degrassi characters into the Danger Days. I'm VERY excited! :D  
Oh and Reviews are nice.**


	2. Transmission 2

Transmission: 2

(Music Monster's POV)  
I walked the streets of Battery City, my ray gun out and my companions by my side. We had short conversations about our lives before the War of Change. I have two companions; their names were Zane and Eli... But now they're Bullet Devil (Z) and Laser Bandit (E). That's how close we are, you could know a Killjoy for years without learning their name. It's a definite sign of trust, that's good because for now, we only have each other.

Eventually, we're going to journey to Zone 6. Rumor has it that, that's the Killjoy capital right now. But for now, we're managing and we're trying not to screw it up. Like I said, it's a rumor and we're not going to go all that way because of one.

"Shhhhh" BD whispered, his ears moved back slightly, his eyes shut tight and his hand reaching for his ray gun. I tried to listen but all I could hear was my heart beating. But then I heard it too, soft and very quiet footsteps coming from somewhere close by. LB and I cocked our weapons, ready for the creator of the noise. I saw the mask and took action.

"Dracs!" I yelled, pulling the trigger numerous times. I dived into a roll as shots were returned. "Where are they all coming from" LB yelled as more Dracs became visible. "Cover me" I yelled as I ducked behind BD. My hand quickly searched through my knapsack, I smiled as I pulled out my favorite toy. I drew out the BOOM box and cranked it up high. I continued shooting as the sound starting pouring out. Then it was over.

The men in the masks laid on the ground, knocked out from the box created just for that reason. I sighed as I turned it off and replaced it in my bag. I assisted my companions with exterminating the exterminators.

I sighed as I brushed my hands together. I used to cry after something like this, because under the mask is a human, but that human made a choice. Work for BLI, take the easy way out, be a citizen, blind to everything wrong in the world, or be a Killjoy and fight for what's right. That's what separated us, I chose to fight and he chose to be a part of what I was fighting.

"Let's keep moving" BD suggested, "It won't be long until BLI gets the message." LB and I nodded in agreement; we started to make our way to our hideout.

(Laser Bandit's POV)  
How could BLI always find us? I didn't see any cameras around, and there was too many of them to just be on a patrol. Battery City was getting harder and harder to live in, and I'm starting to see less and less Killjoys around. I could feel the adrenalin still active in my body, I was shaking slightly.

I sighed as we reached the entrance to the hideout; we did a quick sweep for any surveillance and headed in. A pile if glow sticks were hidden by a few rocks by the entrance and we all took one. With the small globe of light we had we made our way deeper into the cave. We came to a 3 way split in the cavern, one way lead to our hideout, the other lead to a blocked off (by us) entrance and the final one leading to a big cavern with small vents everywhere, or as we like to call it, the fire room. We took a left, and put our bags down.

(Bullet Devil's POV)  
I ascended the ladder on the side of the walls, and used the other bars installed as a way of getting around. I opened the small shafts we made and let the afternoon light shine in. I went back over to the ladder, and back on the ground.

MM was fidgeting with the radio, trying to get a signal. LB was cleaning his gun and inspecting his various weapons. He swore as MM squealed with delight. "I have a joke for you" Dr. Death Defying's voice rang, piercing the silence "What's black, white and red all over" he said chuckling slightly and pausing momentarily "The last Draculiod who tried to keep my sound from reaching your ears" he joked. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"We could leave" LB suggested, "Get closer to him and further away from all of these Exterminators." I thought about it momentarily, it sounded appealing, getting further from the city. Just then MM made a loud "Shhhh" sound, stopping my thoughts.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone out there? This is Shadow Ghost. I'm on the East side of Battery City, a few blocks away from the old race track and I need help! There's Dracs everywhere! There's too many of them, they came out of nowhere!" then there was static. MM didn't waste any time. "We're taking the car" she called as she dashed out of the entrance. We followed close behind.

(Music Monster's POV)  
The static was all I needed, with a few words I dashed from the entrance, sweeping my bag up in the process. I ran around to the side of the cave, and pushed a camouflaged curtain aside to reveal a car. I hopped in the green convertible and started it, not bothering to reclose the curtain. I pulled in front of the entrance as LB and BD hopped in as well, and with that, we were off.

I crushed the petal down, making sharp turns and not caring if I took out the occasional pop up camera or anything else that got in my way. Soon enough, we saw a fight, and the Dracs were winning. I didn't stop the car, we just went trigger-happy.

I swore, remembering my Boom Box wouldn't be fully charged yet. We fired shots in a haze, hitting most of them but missing the most important one of all. "No!" I screamed as an exterminator fired a shot that hit SG in the chest. He fell to the ground, in a stationary heap, his arm clutching his chest, as if it would subside the pain.

I slammed on the breaks and put the car in park. I hopped out and hit the exterminator over the head with my ray gun. I fired multiple shots at the figure on the ground by my feet. I swung my leg, tears streaming down my dirt smudged face, creating clear paths. "No, let me go! Laser, stop!" I yelled. I wanted to get all my anger and frustration out. "You already beat the life out of him. You're just hitting a corpse." LB coaxed, pulling me away from the masked assailant.

(Bullet Devil's POV)  
Another break down, another act of revenge. She's breaking; the constant stress, the constant survailance, and the constant death. She told us, she said she watched as her parents were killed during the War of Change. All of our parents died, but she was the only witness. She said "I saw as the light vanished from their eyes, I watched as their chests rose and fell for the final time and I watched as their smiles that I loved, never returned." she said that's when she knew she'd never give in. I don't blame her, I don't judge her, I just help her, I just love her like the sister I never had.

I went over to SG's body. Then noticed something, it wasn't just a body, he survived the hit. We don't have much time though. "Get in the car, he's alive!" I yelled, lifting him from the ground and over to the car. I carried him bridal style and gently Setting him in the back, propping his head up.

It didn't take long for the car to start moving, and it didn't take long for us to get back either. With LB helping me carry the fallen Killjoy, and MM lighting our path, the process went smoothly. We entered our hideout, the light still shinning through the holes. There was a narrow passage, that lead to a bunch of beds. We set him on the nearest one as MM grabbed what should be a First Aid kit. "Come on, don't leave us yet" I whispered as I treated his wounds.

(Music Monster's POV)  
I studied his body, all the piercings, all the scars and all the different tatoos. I was holding an old rag dunked in water as a makeshift ice pack to his forehead. The guys had gone out, I didn't ask why. I had other things on my mind. I was worried, he hadn't woken up yet. I smiled as his green eyes fluttered open. They were a whole different green then LB's, but they were still georgeous.  
His hand reached up and tucked my rainbow hair behind my ear.

"Thank-you" he whispered. I only nodded in response. He tried to sit up, but groaned as he fell back on the bed. "You took a hit from a Drac, it hit your rib cage, not too far from your heart" I said softly, ghosting my fingers gently over the taped area. He nodded, "I don't know where they came from, all of a sudden they were just there" he said, his voice drifting at the last word. "Yeah, the same thing happened to us today. We're having a descussion on leaving Battery City tonight. It's just too dangerous here anymore" I said lightly.

It was true, BLI is taking Battery City by storm. We just aren't prepared for it. We need to assemble a Killjoy army, all of us just scattered around the zones isn't working. We need to get organized somehow. But how?

(Shadow Ghost's POV)  
I woke up in a cavern, and a girl I had never seen before sitting next to me. She had grey eyes, and her bair was a clash of neon and dark colors. You would think that the colors woulnd't work but you'd be wrong.

I watched as the worried look in her eyes shifted to one of relief as she noticed my eyes open. We exchanged a few words, the pain in my body never making its presence unknown with each movement.

I took the scilence as an opportunity to examine my surroundings. It was a pretty good lair, hidden in plain sight. If I play my cards right, maybe I'd get to stay. I didn't think I'd need a partner, or a group. No one to hold me back, no one I'd have to protect. It worked for a while, but it has become a struggle lately.

"I'm Music Monster" she said, shattering the sheet of scilence around us. "Shadow Ghost" I muttered, despite my dry throat. "The shorter one with black hair is Laser Bandit and the taller spikey hair one is Bullet Devil" she said, moving her hands to create a visual. I nodded my head, not wanting to draw another breath.

She must have read my thoughts because she got up and left the room. I heard the jangling noises comming from her direction. A few moments later she came back with a mug and handed it to me.  
I instantly felt the cool liquid flow down my throat. Coating it and soothing the scratchy feeling. I licked my lips a few times, there was something in it other than water.

"I put some sugar in it" she said, yet again reading me. How did she do that? I raised an eyebrow at her "To give you a little boost. Since you almost umm" she trailed off, not wanting to say the last word. I nodded; I laughed a little as she awkwardly looked around the small room. Occasionally making eye contact, but quickly looking away again.

(Laser Bandit's POV)  
We were driving around Battery City. I looked in disgust at all the BLI logos and advertisements that decorated it. I would have turned the radio on, but I didn't want to draw any more attention.  
The place looked empty, aside from the occasional Scarecrow or Drac. They were too busy with other things than looking at us. Why does something not feel right?

"Hey, listen" BD whispered, shutting his eyes tight. I could faintly hear something, firecrackers? I turned a corner, and the noise became increasingly louder. They were defiantly firecrackers or fireworks. Then I hear a very unpleasing sound, the crossfire of ray guns. I slammed my foot on the gas pedal. I gripped the wheel with both hands, jerking it from side to side. Then I saw it, and him. Korse was standing there, two girls were fleeing in the opposite direction; ours. "Keep. Running." He yelled as he pointed a finger at them, and Dracs were in pursuit.

It wasn't hard to determine that they were Killjoys. I slammed the brakes as they were a yard from the car. "Get in" I yelled unlocking the doors and rolling up the windows. The two girls didn't hesitate with my offer. BD brought a gas can from the glove box, pulled the key off and tossed it towards the exterminators. I smirked as I heard the 'bang'.

I looked in the rear view mirror at the girls. They were about the same height and age. One was pale with short auburn hair; another had a deep tan and long black hair. They looked about our age, about 5'5 or 5'6. I was waiting for them to say something, because they were breathing heavy and had fear ridden eyes. I didn't want to rush them. After all, they were just confronted by Korse.

"I'm Fire Spark" said the pale girl. "Mischief Doll" said the tan one. "Bullet Devil" said Zane, also looking in the mirror at them. "I'm Laser Bandit" I said, reverting my eyes back to the road. After driving for a bit, we approached the lair.

I picked up a glow stick and lead the way. I clapped my hands four times as we neared the lair entrance. Getting the response of two. It was our code, if there wasn't a clap but an entrance; intruder. If there was a clap but no response; danger. It made security a lot easier with the limited resources that were available to us.

"Hey Muse" I called, using the nickname I gave her: "We picked up some extra company, Fire Spark and Mischief Doll" I finished as I set my bag down on the ground. She appeared suddenly, wiping her hands together. "Let me guess, more Dracs" she asked, the annoyance obvious in her tone. "Worse" I said, looking her dead in the eyes "Korse is back in Battery City." Her eyes grew wide with the fear that was in us all.

(Bullet Devil's POV)  
I myself was moved by the words. The realization setting in. We need to get out to the zones as fast as possible. One of these times an exterminator is going to follow us, or somehow find us. I have no intention of waiting for that to happen.

"Make your selves as comfortable as possible" I said to the girls. I made a 'follow me' motion with my fingers and walked out of the chamber followed by my companions. "We need to seriously think of leaving. If we thought we had a chance with three, we have double now. We can make it if we really wanted to" I whispered. "I'm in" I heard MM whisper. "Let's do it" LB said with slight hesitation.

So it's settled. We're leaving tomorrow night. This is for the best, I know it.

**Hey there! So I have decoded Transmission 2 for you guys. This one starts to get into the story line. So if you like it or if you hate it leave a review! Oh, and you can always send in questions, comments or concerns to my inbox**. **Look Alive, Shunshines!**


	3. Transmission 3

**Transmission: 3**

Hey there! Instead of the 2 letters for the name's I used nicknames. Oh, and Zane isn't gay for this story. Just to tell ya! My apologies for not updating for awhile :/ I've had it I was just hesitant on whether it was good enough to post… So Questions? Comments? Concerns? Reviews and my Inbox are wonderful places to put these (hint, hint)  
  
(Fire Spark's POV)  
As the three exited the chamber, I got up and looked around. The place had a nice set up, nice location and nice placement. I looked up at the ceiling, noticing bars installed. "Why would they be there" I asked myself.

How did it come to this? Why do people just want everything to be so freaking perfect? Now look at us, divided. The employees of BLI; working for the mastermind. The citizens, funding BLI, acting as if nothing was wrong. And he Killjoys; hunted like animals, reduced to living in caves. This was far from perfect. But the Aftermath is Secondary, as they like to say.

I noticed the three return to the chamber. The girl was looking behind me so I turned around to get a better look.

I screamed slightly as I felt my chest tighten and heart skip a beat, causing it to race. I relaxed a bit when I noticed the boy standing in front of me. "Chill" he instructed, in a slightly strained tone. I nodded slowly, looking at the person standing before me. "Sorry... Uh... I didn't see you there" I stuttered.

He looked like he'd been sleeping. He smiled slightly at me, causing me to blush. Then he walked around me.

I broke my thoughts as my eyes averted to Bandit. His dark hair and piercing green eyes shining with the small amount of sun showing into the dark place.

The rainbow haired girl was talking to the boy. Dollie just sat where we were before. Slowly, taking in the surroundings.

I blushed once more as I turned around to see Bandit standing close to where I stood. "How are you holding up" he asked, the concern leaking into the words. "I'm alright... thanks for the rescue" I said, once again blushing. He laughed slightly and nodded. "Who are they" I asked, motioning my eyes in the direction of the two. "The girl is Music Monster and the guy is Shadow Ghost, we found him in a battle today too" he explained. "Oh" I said softly.

(Mischief Doll's POV)  
I looked around the cavern. It was dark in here, I hated the dark. When I was little, my dad would put me in a closet when he went out drinking. He'd lock me in, and some nights he was too drunk to remember to let me out. He said I was too young and I would break something if he let me out.

Thanks to him, I'm afraid of the dark and claustrophobic. Instead of fighting in the war, he took the easy way out. He puts on a Draculiod mask every morning now, if he's even still alive. He's part of the reason I'm a Killjoy.

I looked up to the eyes of my spiky haired hero. He had a pretty smile, a deep tan and he had muscles everywhere. I smiled inwardly as he sat down next to me, and looked me in the eyes. "And how are we now that the excitement has died off" he asked with honest eyes.

I returned his gaze "Better now" I said, my words mixed with a sigh. He smiled again, causing my stomach to flutter. "Thanks for the save back there" I beamed. He put his hand on my knee, and squeezed. "No problem" he said as he stood up. I got up and followed, wanting to know more about this place and the people it held.

(Shadow Ghost's POV)  
I talked to the girl in front of me. I wanted to get to know her, I felt drawn to her. Not in the hero or protective way, but in the attraction way. Is she with one of the guys? What does she think about me? Is this the right time, or should I wait? I desperately craved the answers.

To her surprise I took her hand and led her back to the room I awoke in. She tilted her head slightly, one eyebrow raised in question. I sat down and pulled her next to me, with no protests from her. That's a good sign right? She just looked at me with curious grey eyes, swimming with emotions.

"So what's the story" I asked, moving my hands to signify the whole area. She thought before a moment, than began.

"Bandit, Dev and I all went to the same school, Degrassi. We'd known each other for awhile. We were on a vacation when the war suddenly began. All the airlines were closed, and we couldn't get back." She broke eye contact with me, her eyes scanning above us for answers. "Being in California, we got the worst of the attack. We also were unprepared, so we just used what we could, but it wasn't enough. Our parents tried to keep us hidden while they fought. I came out to see my parents, to just watch as they died. After the worst was over, the survivors went looking. Bullet Devil and Laser Bandit's parents had been killed too. We were left with each other. Only." She finished, her eyes glazed over with a coat of tears.

I pulled her closer to me, holding her, a quiet promise to remain there. "You're okay now" I hushed, as I ran my fingers through the rainbow again. "I'm not Okay" she said, "These neon colors, my loud music; it's not a fashion statement, it's a death wish. Behind those Draculiod masks are real humans, and all I want to do is kill them." She said, the tears beginning to join and fall down her face.

(Laser Bandit's POV)  
I watched as Shadow lead Muse to the small room? What did he want? I hope he doesn't do anything stupid; Muse has been going through some stuff. She's finally starting to crack from all the weight on her shoulders. She doesn't relax anymore; she's always getting lost in her own head. To be honest, it's starting to scare me. Maybe all of that will change when we get out of Battery City.

I noticed with a smirk, as Clare trailed behind me like a lost puppy. I had been making rounds through the cave, gathering my belongings as I went around. Clare's cute, I love how all I have to do is talk to her to make her blush.

"What's up Sparks?" I asked her as I finished stuffing my clothes in a duffle. She smiled softly at the nickname I gave her. "I'm trying not to get lost" she replied, a blush creeping onto her face once more. "So are you and the other girl coming with us to Zone 6?" I asked, trying not to sound too excited. She nodded her head, "I'll have to ask Dollie, but I'm up for it." she said.

I smirked, "So you can run away with me" I whispered tauntingly. The red of her face only darkened with my remark. "We can run away from here" she whispered back as I approached her. Closing in on her, watching her eyes shift as I brought our faces closer. "The only hope for me is you" I whispered. Our faces inches apart. I then spun on my heel and continued my rounds.

(Bullet Devil's POV)  
I sighed as I packed my things. I'm really going to miss this place, I was almost beginning to think it'd be permanent until the war was over. But I should know better than most, things can change; fast. My thoughts were cut to an end as a fist knocked on the rock near me. I whipped my head around to see Mischief Doll standing there. "Oh, hi" I said awkwardly.

She looked at me provocatively, spinning and twining her hair between two fingers, widening her eyes and grazing her teeth over her bottom lip. I couldn't help but to take notice. I shook those thoughts from my head and continued on the path I was heading.

"Can I help you with something" I asked as I bent down, finishing with my last bag. She was closer than I thought, because went to stand up; we were face to face. "You can" she whispered, batting her long black eye lashes "instead of making me wait, just kiss me already." I did as I was told.

(Music Monster's POV)  
"I have to get packed" I muttered. I really wanted to stay right where I was. But if I didn't I would've fallen asleep. Shadow sighed as his arms retracted back to his sides. I nodded as I hurried from the room. We have a big future coming up. I need to be ready. I need to be prepared for anything.


End file.
